Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to systems and methods for evaluating remaining life of an operative sub-system of a vehicle.
Various vehicles have numerous electronics hardware and sub-systems that are used during operation of the vehicles. For example, a typical aircraft includes numerous electronics systems positioned throughout the aircraft. At least some of the electronics systems may be vital to the performance or intended mission of the aircraft. For example, an airplane may include radar electronics in a forward portion of the fuselage and hydraulic and pneumatic systems throughout the fuselage. Various military aircraft include a broad suite of systems and electronics, many of which are mission and/or flight critical systems.
Before an electronics system is installed onto an aircraft, an area of the aircraft at which the electronics system is to be placed is analyzed to determine the amount of vibration and shock to occur at the particular area during operation of the aircraft. An analysis may also be made as to how the aircraft is to be flown. Both analyses are used to determine the magnitude and time of force that may be exerted into the area of the aircraft during flight. A vibration profile may then be determined for the particular area of the aircraft.
The electronics system may then be tested, such as with respect to a vibration table that may be used to shake the electronics systems, to determine a predicted life of the electronics system at the particular area of the aircraft. For example, an electronics system that is to be used on an aircraft may be rated and qualified to survive expected vibrations during flight by performing a vibration and shock qualification test. The vibration levels used during the vibration and shock qualification test provide vibration load prediction data that is based on system weight, location in the aircraft, and assumed flight profiles.
After the electronics systems is tested and positioned at an area of the aircraft, the electronics system is monitored by an individual during the life of the aircraft in relation to the vibration and shock profile of the particular area of the aircraft in which the electronics system is located, and the predicted life of the electronics systems at the particular area. For example, the individual typically tracks the serial number of the electronics system, and matches the serial number with a predicted lifetime at a particular area of the aircraft. Each time the aircraft is flown, the individual tracks the time of flight and determines the remaining life of the electronics system based on the time of flight. The individual may then store the remaining life in a computer database, for example. The database is continually updated by the individual after each flight of the aircraft.
As can be appreciated, the process of monitoring and tracking each electronics system is labor and time intensive. Further, accurate data regarding the remaining life is dependent upon an individual monitoring the aircraft and the electronics system, and entering and updating information regarding the remaining life. However, human error may produce inaccurate remaining life information. For example, an individual may forget to input data (or input erroneous data) regarding the electronics system after a particular flight.
An electronics system may also be mounted in a different manner, thereby causing the system to experience vibration loads that were not expected, predicted, or otherwise anticipated during testing. Also, the original testing and/or specifications of the system may be in error. In such scenarios, even if the individual is accurately tracking the electronics system during the life of the aircraft, the recorded data may be inaccurate, thereby leading to unreliable remaining life information regarding the electronics system.
Further, if the electronics system is to be moved to another location of the aircraft (or even to a different aircraft), the entire testing process is typically repeated, in order to provide an accurate vibration profile and predicted life of the electronics system at the new location. Such additional testing is time and labor intensive, and also relies on an individual to accurately track and monitor movement of the electronics system, as well as perform the additional testing.
Additionally, the actual flying profile and environments of an aircraft may be different than the predicted flying profile and environments that were assumed during testing. For example, airplanes are often flown differently than originally envisioned. Mission parameters change with emerging needs. Original assumptions regarding a flight profile typically change throughout the life of the airplane. Further, the lives of many aircraft, particularly military jets, are often extended beyond a planned service life.
Overall, significant effort and resources are expended in monitoring and evaluating the lives of different components of an aircraft. The operator and/or owner of the aircraft often do not have a completely reliable and qualitative understanding of how the lives of the components compare to a planned service usage of the aircraft.